myschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
WikiVille
WikiVille's Main Page before closure · Top Tips · BLC06 · FutureLab News 06/06 · Business Cards · Talk WikiVille · Get started· BootCamp · RSS · John Bidder (UK) & Will Richardson (USA) launched this · The Wiki Principle ]] Welcome to WikiVille: Project Global Village Where 21st Century students can together tell their story of life where they live. How do I join in? 1. then check your email. 2. Start to build articles to answer the questions below, wherever you are using words, , sound or video. 3. It does not cost you anything & never will, so stop hovering and join in! * Topics ** How seriously do the authorities listen to what you say? ** How safe do you feel in your home and school? ** Are you proud of where you live? ** How important is 'family'? ** Blogs, personal online space & IMS... Do you need them? ** How much do you care about sport? ** Does your education matter? ** What's the top 10 list of 'stuff to sort out' where you live? Getting Started * Copy & paste this bit of code (including the squiggly brackets) into your town's existing article or start a new one by typing Your Town Name Here * Save it and then edit/begin whichever big question you're interested in. * Can you add other big issues? YES! http://farm1.static.flickr.com/104/261552010_8b5780e9d7_m.jpg Use Categories + Help with Stubs http://newsimg.bbc.co.uk/shared/bsp/xsl/rss/img/rss_feed.gif 'Fresh' Projects About WikiVille WikiVille is a Global project which was set up in Bolton (UK) Local Authority in the Autumn of 2005. Conceived by John Bidder (Adviser for ICT & Innovation), WikiVille is going to be largely run by young people, whose mission it is to paint a picture of life for them in their part of town. During Winter 2005/6, representatives from as many schools as possible were recruited to form part of a core WikiVille team, whose job it was to get trained (February 2006 with Will Richardson from New York USA) and get this thing rolling. We have friends Down Under and in the east whom we will also be looking to to grow WikiVille across the world. Can the young people do it? You better believe it...because they do! Enjoy WikiVille and don't leave without writing about how your part of your town works for you. Developments in WikiVille 2006 February 2006 - WikiVille begins April 2006 * 28 April - Number of WikiVille members tops the 300 mark July 2006 * 17 July - CHANGE IN DIRECTION * 19 July - Big influx of educators and similar people, probably connected with BLC06. Remarkable that seven of them created their User pages in a single 2-second period and a dozen others were also created between 1435 and 1438 hrs UTC. August 2006 * 1 August - Big questions introduced to provide structure to new direction for WikiVille 2007 Other developments in "computers in education" 2007 * 27 February-2 March: IL-TCE 2007 (Illinois Technology Conference for Educators) category:websites